Chuck/dialogue
*'Player:' Hi Chuck. How's it going? *'Chuck:' Ah, Player. It's good to see you again. 1. Some Like It Cold Quest *'Player:' I thought Larry might hang around the zoo again. Where's he gone off to? *'Chuck:' We believe he has learned the location of the penguins' secret base on Acheron. We've taken him to the PBJ HQ to debrief him. *'Player:' What about his baby penguin? What will happen to Sheldon? *'Chuck:' That abomination? I don't know. Larry wouldn't let us dispose of it. It seems perhaps his allegiance isn't as strong as it used to be. 2. Penguin Hide and Seek *'Player:' I wanted to talk to you about the penguins spies. 2.1. I've found more penguins. *'Player:' I've found more penguins. *'Chuck:' Hmm, they move quickly, this was unanticipated. *'Player:' I've found x'' penguin(s)'' this week. *'Chuck:' Well done. You have x'' point(s)'' to spend. Perhaps you should think about claiming your reward. (If you have found penguins this week but have no penguin points stored, the next dialogue will appear) *'Player:' I've found more penguins. *'Chuck:' Hmm, they move quickly, this was unanticipated. *'Player:' I've found x'' penguin(s)'' this week. *'Chuck:' True, you have done well finding spies. However, you have no penguin points saved up. Keep looking! 2.2. I'm having trouble finding the penguins; can I have a hint? *'Player:' I'm having trouble finding the penguins; can I have a hint? *'Chuck:' Hmm, I've had some news of their movements. (The following text changes depending on the location of the penguin) *'Chuck:' I've heard there's a penguin located where banana smugglers dwell. *'Chuck:' I've heard there's a penguin located in the Wilderness. 2.3. I want to claim my reward. *'Player:' I want to claim my reward. *'Chuck:' My, you have been working hard... You have x'' Penguin Point(s). *'Chuck:' I can either reward you with coins or experience. Which would you prefer? ''(If you have no Penguin Points stored, the next dialogue will appear) *'Player:' I want to claim my reward. *'Chuck:' Oh, really? You only get a reward when you have something new to report and, from what I can tell, you have nothing new to report. 2.3.1. Show me the money! *'Player:' I want the cash reward. *'Chuck:' There you are! A hefty reward of x'' coins. *'Chuck:' Well done finding those penguins. Keep up the hard work, they'll keep moving around. '''2.3.2. Experience, all the way!' *'Player:' I want the experience reward. (XP reward interface appears) You have been awarded '''x' XP in skill!'' *'Chuck:' Well done finding those penguins. Keep up the hard work, they'll keep moving around. 2.4. More options 2.4.1. What do I need to do again? *'Player:' What do I need to do again? *'Chuck:' You humans do have a short attention span, don't you? *'Chuck:' The penguins have dispatched spies all over the world. I need brave adventurers to find them and report their locations to me, as I cannot leave this cage. *'Chuck:' Whenever you spot a penguin, spy on it. They're well trained and will change their positions every week, so keep your eyes peeled. *'Player:' So, what should I do after I've spied on them? *'Chuck:' I'll give you a notebook to record any penguins you've spotted. Most penguins are worth 1 Penguin Point, but since you are such a great ally to our cause you will receive 2 Penguin Points for any penguins you find further *'Chuck:' abroad. *'Chuck:' Report back here and I will reward you for your efforts. I will count up the Penguin Points you have earned and you may choose a cash reward of 6,500 coins per point or experience in a skill of your choice. *'Player:' How much experience? *'Chuck:' The more penguins you find, the more experience. That's all you need to know. *'Chuck:' Finally, you may see a polar bear on your travels. If you report his location to me I will reward you with an extra Penguin Point. He's one of ours, but I like to keep tabs on our spies, too. 2.4.2. Never mind. *'Player:' Never mind. *'Chuck:' Very well. 2.4.3. Previous options (Goes back to initial dialogue options) 3. I've lost the clockwork book, could I have another? (The following dialogue takes place only if you don't own the clockwork book) *'Player:' I've lost the clockwork book, could I have another? *'Chuck:' Fortunately, Larry put a spell on it which returned it to me when you lost it. Here it is.